This Is Just A Dream
by Maddielmo
Summary: This is a songfic to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. It about Bella and Edward. Please enjoy.


**This one shot is based on Carrie Underwood's "Just A Dream" and the characters are based on Stephanie Meyer's wonderful Twilight books. I just put the two together to create this story. Hope you like it. **

**00000000000000000000**

"_Are you excited?" _

"_Of course I am, Alice. What kind of fiancé would I be if I wasn't excited about getting married?"_

"_Just checking." Alice winked at me and walked over to join Jasper. I joined Edward on the couch._

"_Happy birthday, Bella." Edward handed me a small package and leaned over to give me a kiss. _

"_You didn't have to get me anything, Edward. We're getting married in two weeks; I think that's a great birthday present in itself." _

"_Your right," Edward reached over and grabbed the package out of my hand. "I guess I'll just take that back." _

"_Hey!" I grabbed the box back and began to open it. "I didn't say I didn't want it." _

_He laughed and watched as I opened my present. Inside the box were two tickets to England. I looked at him with my mouth half open. _

"_We're going to England?"_

"_I want to show you where Carlisle grew up. I also want to show you the church that his father pastored and where he and my grandmother got married. You'll love it, Bella." _

_I was so excited. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. "Your right, I love it. This is perfect. Thank you so much." _

0000000000000000000000000000

I looked in the mirror as I placed the diamond necklace around my neck. Remembering the night of my birthday two weeks ago when Edward told me we'd be spending our honeymoon touring England. We were so excited. I packed as soon as I got home and then unpacked as I realized how ridiculous I was being.

I took a step back and looked at my wedding dress in the mirror. It was perfect; just the way that Alice and I had imagined it. We had spent days looking for the right dress and we found it in a thrift shop. Alice fixed it up and made it more elegant and wedding-ish before she deemed it perfect.

I grabbed my clutch with my keys and cell phone and then picked up the box that was on the kitchen table. I locked the door and walked to my truck. Before I got in, I placed the box in the passenger seat and picked up a penny that was lying in the cup holder. Edward had told me it was tradition in England to place six-pence, or a penny, in your shoe. I placed the penny in my shoe and made sure I had my borrowed, blue hair pins from my mother.

I glanced at the clock and realized that I was going to be late. I hopped in and pulled out of the drive way. Edward's box of letters was sitting beside me. He hated using e-mail and said he favored hand made sentiments. I laughed at him but secretly enjoyed opening my mail box and finding a letter from him every week. I saved them all and thought it was only appropriate that I bring it to the church with me.

The church parking lot was packed. Everyone in town was here tonight because in such a small town, everyone knew everyone else. I walked to the doors and opened them. All eyes turned to look at me; I was the last one to arrive. Edward's family was already at the front of the church. Alice and Charlie had been waiting for me at the entrance. I looked at Charlie and nodded, silently telling him I was ready. Alice walked down the aisle to the front of the church. I placed my veil down and tried to hide my tears.

It was at that time that the military band began to play. I walked down the aisle with Charlie by my side, tears streaming down my face. We stopped when I reached Edward and the flowers fell out of my hand. I reached my hand out to place it on top of Edward's cold hand. It was like I wasn't really there and was watching from a distance. It was too much, it couldn't be happening to me.

The minister took his place on the platform but I didn't move. I stayed there, holding Edward's hand.

"Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt."

The congregation stood up after his prayer and began to sing. It felt like I was underwater. I couldn't hear anything they were saying. All I could do was stare at Edward. When they were finished singing, the military began the folding of the flag. I turned to watch as they took the American flag off the casket and began to fold it. My heart pounded in my ears as Jacob walked towards me.

Jacob and Edward had served in the army together and he was our best friend. We all grew up together and it scared me senseless when they signed up together.

Jacob hand me the flag and clutched it to my chest. It was all I had left of Edward. Jacob leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead before turning and walking pack to his unit. I was always afraid to lose Edward in battle; I never thought I had to worry about a car wreck.

Edward's family and I walked outside behind the casket to the cemetery. Tears were flooding down my face. They placed the casket over the grave and the military created a line beside it where they held their guns by their side.

"Present arms."

The men moved in unison to place the guns in front of them.

"Attention."

Once again, the men moved in unison as they prepared to fire.

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

Each shot resonated through the silence. Three shots were fired in remembrance of Edward and all that he did. The last shot felt like a bullet through my heart and I fell to my knees in front of Edward. Struggling to keep myself together.

0000000000000000000

I was the last one to leave. I took out the letters that he wrote me and placed them in his casket. I also placed one more letter that I had written him. I had planned to give it to him on our wedding day. I never dreamed his funereal and our wedding would be the same day. I placed the letter in his pocket, knowing he'd never read it, and placed my wedding ring on my finger. He would always be my husband. I stood and looked down on Edward. Words failing me…

0000000000000000000

A month later I was able to return to Edward's grave. The grass had begun to grow over his grave. I went down on my knees and place a flower on his gravestone.

"Why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever… now I'll never know."

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's like I looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying, 'he's not coming home now.'"

I laid my head down on the cold wet earth.

"This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream."

I closed my eyes and cried, wishing it was just a dream.


End file.
